Flash of Silver
by ghnobody
Summary: House is attacked upon leaving the hospital. Eventual Huddy. Takes place in Season 6, Hurt!House With House/Wilson and House/Duckling friendship
1. Chapter 1

Don't own House . . .nor will I ever!

I hope you guys enjoy, and am sorry if you don't as I understand my writing is not incredibly strong. Will continue if anyone's interested. Will be Huddy eventually if thats what you guys want, lemme know. But also lots of House/Wilson friendship, and have some focus on interactions with the team. Thanks for reading!

* * *

House slung his coat over his shoulder, grabbed his cane and headed out of his office, almost smiling. He had solved the case, Foreman was doing his clinic hours, Wilson had promised to bring home dinner from the local Chinese take out, and there was a special three-hour monster truck marathon on TV tonight. Smirking, he barged into Wilson's office.

"Don't forget to bring me home food tonight!" House exclaimed to his friend.

"You're leaving?" Wilson said incredulously, "it's not even three o'clock! Cuddy will never let you out."

"Cuddy thinks I'm down in the clinic."

"The nurses will have told her you're not down there."

"The nurses have been told to send the patients in because my leg hurts too much for me to stand." He said wiggling his eyebrows evilly.

Wilson looked at house, furrowing his eyebrows in question.

"I got the room in the back next to the window, Foreman and I switched as soon as the nurses saw me go back there."

"Foreman climbed through a window? You climbed through a window, with your leg? How'd you get Foreman to agree to that?" He glanced up to see House grinning evilly. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know. Alright I'll bring home food, I just have to do about four more hours of paperwork before I can leave." Wilson huffed.

"Jealous of my awesome work avoiding skills?"

"More like crazy work avoiding skills, seriously House, who climbs through a window to get out of clinic?" He questioned, but grinned and shook his head.

House did his best evil villain laugh back and headed through the office door and out into the hallway. He walked briskly to the elevator, than quickly through the lobby to avoid being seen by any of Cuddy's nurse spies. This proved to be fairly easy as there was a crazy hubbub of them, he smirked once again upon overhearing there was an escaped psych patient. He wouldn't be missed in this mess. He threw on his coat and headed through the parking lot towards his car. He saw a large pale man standing idly against the car next to his.

"Scuse me," House said uncharacteristically, but simply wanting to get to his car.

The man looked up, and House froze. There was a wild and crazy look in the man's pure grey eyes. Without warning, the man reached inside his coat and pulled out a knife. Shit, House thought, this was obviously the missing psych guy.

"Gimme the keys," the man spat. House had very few options, he knew he probably couldn't take the guy out, and he was also pretty the man wouldn't reason with him. House made of move for the keys, but the guy panicked, and slashed with the knife. House felt a stinging on his arm, but tried to stay calm.

"Slower! The man commanded, now obviously tense. House took a breath and tried to stay calm. He handed over the keys, but knew he had to act. This man had just knifed a cripple who hadn't harmed him, who knew what he would do next. House wondered once again why it was always him in these situations. However, figuring there was no better time than the present, House swung his cane and ducked simultaneously. He heard a thwack meaning he had made contact, hopefully with the man's head. House hadn't counted on suck a quick reaction from the guy, as he grabbed house cane and smashed it forcefully down on his head, before kicking house's legs out form under him. In a blinding blast of pain House collapsed and fell to darkness, but not before seeing a flash of sliver fly towards him. He knew no more, except a kind of unexpected peace, free from pain. He wondered if this time it would be for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, I was absolutely thrilled at the response. This writing feels a bit choppy, so I'm sorry, but I wanted to post this. I would appreciate any ideas or comments so leave a review or PM me. Also, I'm guessing people won't want Lucas around long, but tell me if I'm wrong, otherwise he can go away soon. Thanks. Also I don't own House.

* * *

House's eyes slid open slightly. A torrent of pain washed over him, and he tried to scream but nothing came out. _Shit _He tried to get his bearings but couldn't move his head, it was cold, and white, snow he thought, the bastard dropped me in a snow bank. He tried to move a bit, but he body screamed in protest, blinding white flash blasted through him, pain like he had never felt before. And that was saying something. He was going to die. That was it. He could see blood all around him, and felt its still seeping from his neck and head, but couldn't tell much else. Slowly a warmth washed over him, and his surrounding seemed to slip out of focus again. The oddest thoughts floated through his head. _Would Cameron come to his funeral? What would Wilson do with his porn collection? Would they close the department? He hoped not, the ducklings were more than capable. Would Chase be surprised when he got House's piano? He had walked in on Chase with his guitar once, the man obviously had some musical talent. And bequeathing Foreman his motorcycle, that had been a stroke of genius. He had only done it because he knew it would confuse the heck out of people. Even in death he was trying to manipulate people, leave them one last puzzle, even if it had no answer. Still the idea of Foreman on his bike might have made him laugh if he had been able to move. He also hoped Wilson might make some pancakes for the funeral. He wasn't sure why. He briefly pondered if he might be wrong, and there might be an afterlife. He almost wished there was, maybe, he wouldn't have a bad leg there, and maybe he could run again. _He slipped out of consciousness with this thought in his mind, an image of him running, just running. He almost hoped that he wouldn't be found, and would die here in this snow bank. At least there would be no more pain.

* * *

The hospital was a mess. The missing psych patient had stabbed two doctors and three patients before being seen heading for the doors. Security was running wildly round the building and parking lots, wondering why this kind of crazy always happened here. Cuddy ran through the lobby shouting orders to doctors and staff.

"Have you seen House?" Cuddy called to a nurse.

"Ya he's been in clinic all afternoon."

Cuddy couldn't help but sigh with relief that he was safe, House seemed to always get in the middle of these kind of dangerous situations, but was disappointed that he hadn't been in the lobby. If anyone had noticed something about this guy that would help them track him down, House would have.

"We have a sighting in the west parking garage," Security called rushing by.

Cuddy turned on her heels and dashed after him.

* * *

Two hours later, after three false sightings, the police determined that he had last been seen heading out of town in a stolen vehicle. Cuddy sighed in relief feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Things slipped back into normal, including Cuddy finding a semi-interesting case for House. She headed through the lobby, to the elevators, and towards House's office, knowing that there was no chance in hell that he was still in clinic. However, upon reaching it she saw only the ducklings sitting boredly around the table, and headed past, towards Wilson's office. She knocked.

"Come in," Wilson called.

"Have you seen House?" She questioned wearily.

"House?" he paused looking up, "he left hours ago."

"No, the nurses saw him in clinic, he'd been there for quite awhile they said."

"Yes, of course House had been working in clinic without complaint, sounds just like him," Wilson said sarcastically back. "He escaped through a window or something," he said feeling slightly guilty for betraying his friend, but wanting Cuddy to leave so he could get home for beer with House.

"How long ago did he leave?" Cuddy questioned trying to appear nonchalant.

"I dunno, maybe two hours ago."

"Have you heard from him?"

"Why? There's nothing unusual about House leaving early, and I haven't got a chance at convincing him to come back if that's what you want. But no, I've called home and his cell to see what he wanted for dinner but he didn't pick up."

"Just make sure he knows he has a case, and try to keep him from leaving the hospital so early again," she said using her best boss voice.

Wilson opened his mouth to reply but Cuddy had already stormed out the door.

As she walked down the hallway, she reasoned with herself. _I'm sure House is fine, he's probably safe home sleeping on the coach. Speaking of which I should get home. Lucas was waiting for her there. _She forgot about House, and headed back to her office with a smile on her face, looking forward to seeing her boyfriend.

* * *

Chase finished the last of the paperwork for their last case and grabbed his bag and coat. He made his way down the stairs, and out the front door of the hospital. He walked to his car, and was about to get in. He froze. There was a body lying sprawled at odd angles on the other side of the snow bank in front of his car. _Shit. _Next to it lay a broken brown cane. He jumped the bank and ran toward the body and the bloodied snow around it.

"House?!" he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

As requested Lucas is gone! I wasn't really sure how to do that, because I honestly don't know the character at all, but I did my best. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! If its alright I'm going to add friendship as a genre, because I do want to get some more interactions with the team and Wilson as well as Cuddy if that's cool with you guys, let me know. Also do you guys want Cameron to come back for a visit? I like her interactions with House as one of his ducklings but only as a friend, and might bring her back for a visit if you guys want. Thanks again, and as usual I don't own House.

* * *

"House, House!" Chase cried kneeling next to his boss. House didn't move at all. He grabbed his phone and quickly found Foreman's number in his contacts.

"Foreman," Chase called urgently.

"Chase? How did you get this numb-?"

"I found House he's in the parking lot. He was attacked, we're over by his handicapped spot, get me a gurney!!" He shouted, before throwing his phone down.

"Stay with me, House, stay with me." He muttered looking frantically over his bloodied and bruised boss. It looked like the man had beaten House's head repeatedly with the cane, and may have smashed some ribs as well. There was too much blood to tell where it was all coming from.

Chase heard footsteps behind him, and saw Foreman dashing towards them with two tall orderlies not far behind pulling a gurney. Foreman froze for a moment, a look of fear flashing through his eyes. It was about the most emotion Chase had ever seen Foreman show.

The orderlies kept moving though, and lifted House quickly onto the lowered gurney. They began dashing toward the hospital with Chase and Foreman not far behind.

* * *

Cuddy settled into her car, only to hear a buzz from her phone. _One new voicemail. _She lifted her phone to ear, and was surprised to hear Lucas.

"Lise, you missed our lunch date again. For the sixth time. I'm not sure what's up with you, but I'm sick of it. Always waiting for you, hoping that you'll show up this time. That's not the way it's supposed to be. I never get to see you anymore, and I can't take it. I think were done, I'm sorry. Call me if you want to talk. Bye."

Cuddy sat frozen, shocked. She felt tired, so tired. She had thought Lucas was the one. She had been holding onto her dream of the perfect husband, with the big house, and family, and two dogs. Lucas had fit into that picture. But no, he was gone, and she was all alone again. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She needed to get away. She pulled the car out of the spot. She turned and glanced back only to see four men pushing a gurney from the parking lot towards the hospital. She didn't want to go back now, but knew she should at least figure out what was going on. She pulled out onto the road and dialed Wilson's number.

It rang, but no one picked up.

"Wilson, call me, its Cuddy." She said leaving a message for Wilson, and hoping that he wouldn't detect the sadness in her voice, not really wanting to be interrogated. . She thought about calling someone else, but didn't really feel like it. She felt empty, and miserable, knowing that she would be going home to an empty house tonight. She pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, realizing she needed to get some food for dinner. She stepped out of the car when her phone rang. She pulled herself together, and answered it.

"Hey Cuddy, its Wilson, what's up?"

"I saw someone being brought in from the parking lot as I was leaving, do you think you can check and see what's up for me?"

"Sure, I'm headed to the lobby and out right now, so I'll check, hold on a sec."

Cuddy waited for Wilson's response, the phone pinned to her ear. Seconds later she heard Wilson calling faintly "House, shit, what's wrong? Oh my god, House! Is that blood? " The phone went off, as though it had been dropped.

Cuddy felt suddenly short of breath. What was going on? What was wrong with House. She slammed the door to the car and immediately sped off towards the hospital. If there was something really wrong with House. . . No she wouldn't let her mind go there. She thought to the last time she and House had spoken earlier this morning.

* * *

Earlier that day . . .

She had walked into his office hoping for an update on his case, as it was a hospital donor. He had his feet on his desk, his earbuds in, and his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed.

"House," she said. He didn't move. "House!" louder this time.

"Hmm," he said without looking up. House had been avoiding her after they'd had another argument involving her and Lucas. She had ended up saying she'd never want a relationship with House even if Lucas wasn't in the picture, and never had. House had stormed off.

"How's the case going?"

"Good."

"Did you figure it out?"

"Nope."

"Then maybe you should work on it instead of listening to music."

"Hmm."

"House! Go work on your case." There was no response once again. "God damn it House, you have no idea how many times a day I wish I'd never hired you, never met you!" She had shouted before storming out. She walked down the hallway, taking a deep breathe, wondering what was wrong with her. In the past, Cuddy would have thought of some clever way to motivate House to do his work, and both would have walked away feeling like they'd one, that was how it worked. Now every time they were in room together it turned into a yelling match. Neither of them wanted to play games anymore.

* * *

Cuddy pulled up into the hospital, and jumped out of the car. If House wasn't ok, if that was the last thing she ever said to him, she didn't know what she'd do. That was ridiculous she told herself. House wasn't going to die, she was overreacting, he was probably fine and she had no reason to rush here. She dashed through the doors, and saw Taub and Thirteen running through the hallway toward an ICU room. She ran after them catching up as they reached the door. It was House. And he was coding.

"Charging, 150!" Chase called frantically. "Clear!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love you guys! I promise after this chapter there's a lot less drama and more character interactions. Also, the middle paragraph is intended to be what House is experiencing during the coma, and I know the whole seeing, Kutner thing has been done a million times, but I wanted to throw Kutner in there, I miss him. Won't happen again, I promise. Also I don't own House. Obviously. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Heart rate is back to normal!" Chase called with relief, as he placed the paddles back on the rack. "But he's still losing way to much blood", he said, quickly bending in to view the cuts on House's chest.

"Lets get him to surgery." Foreman cried, quickly grabbed the gurney and pushing it out of the room, escorted by Wilson, while Chase phoned in to get an OR ready. Taub, Chase and Thirteen ran out to catch up with the others as soon as he hung up.

Cuddy sank into a plastic chair in the now empty room. House looked horrible. So pale and bloody. In truth he looked much more dead than alive. Cuddy shrank down into her seat, too shocked to do anything else. After a moment though, she slowly stood up, and walked out the door. She kept moving through the hallways, wandering because she just didn't know what else to do. She just couldn't go see him not like that.

To her surprise, she looked up and found she had viciously speed walked around the entire hospital and was all the way back to the room House had been in. She started realizing the team and Wilson were sitting in there.

"Why aren't you guys with House?" she shrieked throwing the door open.

Forman didn't look up but spoke. "They were stitching up the lacerations on his chest from the knife, and they noticed one of his pupils was much larger than the other. He has an intracranial bleed. He must have smashed his head on the pavement when he fell. They're doing the craniotomy now. Dr. Lewis told us to leave, we had a conflict of interest and were just getting in the way." He gulped. "They said they'd bring us info as soon as they were done."

Cuddy felt sick. She sat down in the last open chair. No one said a word.

Suddenly Chase stood and walked out of the room. He couldn't just sit there, unable to do a thing.

He pulled out his phone in the hallway, and dialed two on his speed dial, a now natural reaction in any emergency

"Chase?" said an annoyed voice. "You better be sober this time, or I'm hanging up this second."

"Cam," he said shakily.

She immediately picked up on his odd tone of voice, and forgot all of their arguments temporarily. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Chase took a deep breath. "Its House, he was attacked outside the hospital. He's in the OR." He said quickly in one gulp of air.

Cameron felt her stomach twist. She knew she was going to get a call like this one-day, the way House always seemed to find himself in the middle of bad situations. She had just hoped it wouldn't be so very soon. "Is he going to be ok?" She replied quickly.

"The knife wounds weren't bad. They stitched him up. He cracked two ribs or so. Haven't had time for an x-ray, and looks like he broke his right wrist." There was a pause here, and Cameron prayed to a god she didn't believe in that that was all. "And a head injury, he hit it on the pavement when he fell on. There was a bleed. They're draining it now."

Damn it, Cameron thought to herself. She wondered how the hell House had managed to get knifed, but knew now was not that time to ask. "I'll be right there." She said.

"You're in P-prineton?" Chase stuttered, surprised.

"Uhh, yeah," she said quietly. "To deliver the divorce papers, it didn't seem right to send them in the mail." Upon hearing no response from Chase she added, "Look I gotta go, I'll be there in ten." Hanging up the phone, she left her hotel room, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

House found himself settled in a chair by the whiteboard in his diagnostics room. Foreman, Chase, Thirteen, and Taub were sitting around him staring at a variety of symptoms scrawled on the board. Suddenly, Wilson and Cuddy barged in. House noticed both seemed to glance sadly into his office before back to the team.

"Have you made any progress on the case?" Cuddy questioned tiredly.

"We're thinking MS." Foreman stated.

Idiot, House thought to himself. Suddenly, he grinned to himself, realizing the correct diagnosis. Now, to make fun of the duckling's stupidity, he thought evilly . He stood to make his declaration.

Suddenly he found himself on the outside of his office staring in. To his shock he found himself standing next to Kutner.

"Not as much fun when you can't rub the answer in everyone's face is it?" Kutner smirked, though he noted the gloomy edge to his comment. House glanced toward the door to his office ready to head back in when he noticed what stood propped in front of it. His cane. He looked down to find that he could stand fine, no pain. A smile, twitched at the edges of his mouth, the first real smile in a while. He looked like he was about to run, and try out his legs, when Kutner nudged him. House glanced back up at the scene in his office. He couldn't hear what was going on, but could tell they still didn't have a diagnosis, and by the frantic look on their faces, the patient must be running out of time.

"You should go," he said, with sincerity.

"Or," he added cheerily "you could stay here and play Pokemon with me for a while."

House sighed and glanced towards the door to his office, before taking a step forward.

"I'll be waiting," Kutner called, his usual same happy grin spread goofily across his features.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed since Chase had returned to the room. The door slid open and everyone's heads swung around hopefully. However, it was not House, but Cameron. Everyone but Chase's face held a puzzled expression, but Cameron knew now was not the time to explain. Foreman stood from his chair and offered it to her. She slumped down in it without a word.

Taub watched silently, but couldn't help but realize the oddness of the situation. If House hadn't been injured, Foreman and Thirteen would undoubtedly be sending eachother dagger looks across the room, and Chase and Cameron would definitely be arguing, or standing awkwardly on opposite ends of the room. Wilson and Cuddy would probably be shouting too, because sometime in the last month or two they had suddenly begun to bark at eachother every time they saw one another. And undeniably, all would have been happy to throw in a word about what an ass House was. Taub almost smiled, at how ironic it was, that in times of tragedy all of their arguments could be forgotten so quickly.

Suddenly the doors slid open again, and this time a gurney was pushed in.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews. They make me so happy, I smile like crazy every time I read one. Also, I appreciate any ideas so if you have some comment or PM me. Also those of you worried, Cameron is back ONLY as a friend. Enjoy! Also, still don't own House. I know big surprise.

* * *

The gurney was pushed into the room followed by Dr. Lewis the attending surgeon.

"Well, the surgery went well, and we caught the bleed early," he announced with a sympathetic smile. "But as you know, any brain injury is a bad injury, and I understand that House has had one before." Wilson went completely pale at this. "So, I guess were just going to have to wait until he wakes up." Lewis nodded, and headed back out the door.

The group crowded in to look at House. Though the gashes had been stitched, and the blood cleaned, House looked a mess. His head had been shaved in one spot for the craniotomy which was now wrapped in gauze, and he was even paler, a sickly white yellow.

As there was nothing else to do, they sat back down. Cameron pushed her chair slightly forward, and hesitantly reached out before placing a hand on his. Cuddy stepped forward to do the same, but Thirteen blocked her way, sitting directly at House's side.

Wilson raised his eyebrows, and Thirteen had a feeling she was about to get a talking to. Instead he cleared his throat and turned to Cuddy.

"Uh Cuddy, I think you should go."

Cuddy turned to him with fire in her eyes. "Why the hell would I go. House is my friend, and I'm not leaving."

Really, House is your friend? You've really shown it over the last couple of months?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean," then lowering his voice, having not realized he had begun to yell, he added, "Look I just think House isn't on great terms with you right now, and wants some space. You being by his side when he wakes up, would probably mess him up."

They all knew what Wilson really meant, but wouldn't say, out loud was that it would mislead him into thinking she wanted a relationship. Cuddy's only problem was that maybe, just maybe without Lucas in the picture she would. She was about to speak up, when she was interrupted.

"Look Cuddy, you already hurt House once, we just don't want it to happen again." She was surprised to find Chase speaking.

"And what do you know about it, you don't even like House." She spat back, though she knew this was a lie.

"Don't say that," he fired back an angry look in the eye.

"All I'm saying is you don't know what House wants."

"I have a lot better of an idea than you."

"Oh really? When did you guys become best buddies?" Even as she said it she realized that House had been spending more time with his team. She had seen them watching TV together in the office a couple times, and even eating lunch together once or twice.

"Maybe when we gave him a chance to show us he changed when he got back from Mayfield," Thirteen interrupted, "instead of writing him off as the same old ass of a drug addict, or maybe it's the fact that we've stopped and had a real conversation in the last two months. All I know, is we're certainly ahead of you in the "friend" department.

Cuddy knew that if she really thought about it she would have to admit Thirteen was probably right. Cuddy had avoided House constantly since his return. Instead she simply said, "I'm staying until he wakes up, and if you want me out before then, your going to have to drag me. When he wakes up, he can tell me himself whether or not he wants me to stay."

The others too tired to argue simply nodded. Wilson was secretly proud of House's ducklings for standing up for him. But he knew they were right, House had been getting along better with everyone since his return. Of course he wasn't nice, nor was the sarcastic humor gone, but it had dropped some of its nastiness. It reminded Wilson of a time before the infarction.

The room had descended into an uncomfortable silence, until suddenly, Taub snickered. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, "I was just remembering the time House hid in the ICU all day pretending to be a patients family so he didn't have to do clinic. The patient was an idiot, he just thought House was just a really nice doctor. I think it was this room." Though surprised by the outburst, House's team couldn't help but smile. Encouraged, they began a game of who could remember House's craziest escapades. Cuddy shrunk back into her chair, remaining silent and watching House.

Hours later, Cuddy opened her eyes slightly, finding everyone had fallen asleep around her, except . . .

"House?" she called in a quiet, but thrilled voice. House head turned, and though his breathing was labored, he replied quietly.

He made eye contact, but did not speak. He had opened his eyes a few minutes ago to find his team and Cuddy, and Wilson, all slumped and sleeping around him. He had turned his head back only to have a raging back spasm cause him to almost cry out. Instead he had bit his tongue and held it in. Now Cuddy sat next to him, talking softly, and the look of concern on her face, made his heart beat slightly faster. Don't do this, he thought. She leaned towards him, to rearrange the bandage that had slipped over the top of his eyes. She looked into the pained expression in his deep blue eyes, when suddenly

She realized she was tired of pretending. Gently she moved in towards his face and closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss him.

"No," House whispered, "Lu-," he stopped, coughing slightly.

"I broke it off with him," she said with a slight smile, "I was tired of him."

House would have smiled, if he hadn't been suddenly unable to stay awake. Instead he drifted off into comfortable darkness.

Cuddy smiled. She was happier than she had been in quite a while, and knew there would be time to finish this later. Now, she thought, it was time to go home. She had left Rachel with the sitter all night, and knew that House was safe here. She headed back through the sliding door and towards the exit.

House was in pain. Lots of pain. He needed a distraction. He moved his good arm slowly towards the table next to his bed, and gently reached his hand toward the remote control for the TV. Though is body was protesting, he reached a bit further and pushed the on button.

The sounds of a bomb exploding followed by the clash of machines guns rang out from the TV. House watched in amusement as the team and Wilson awoke with jerks.

"House!" Foreman said accusingly, though his tone showed his obvious relief."I was expecting a little bit more excitement that I'm back from death's door," House rasped sulkily.


	6. End

Hey everyone. I know I've been gone awhile but I've been dealing with some major family issues, and haven't had much energy or inspiration for writing. However, I found myself cleaning out my computer the other day, and almost deleted the end to several stories I had been writing. However, I decided to post the ending before officially retiring from fanfiction. Though obviously there should be several other chapters and developments in between the previous one and the conclusion, I thought I'd throw this out there in case you're interested in some kind of conclusion. I'm sorry that this is so rushed and kind of messed up but I appreciate you reading. Please remember that this was written before Lucas started tripping cripples and stuff. Thanks, and I don't own House.

* * *

The morning passed by, as House drifted in and out of sleep. The team, though thrilled to see House was awake had left to go home for a while to shower, and change. Wilson remained faithfully by his side. As far as he could tell House was in decent shape, mentally at least. He was coherent, and managed to pass the usual tests associated with brain injury. Around noon, House woke up again, not surprised to see Wilson still sitting at his bedside. Suddenly, as he began to recall his experience the previous night, a thought struck him.

"Did they catch him?" he said quietly to Wilson.

Wilson looked him in the eyes worriedly. "No." he said simply.

"Damn it." House whispered angrily.

"They'll get him, don't worry" Wilson said soothingly, still not quite sure of House's mental state.

"They better, he took me car!" House pouted. Wilson couldn't help but grin. If House was feeling well enough to be worried about his car rather than the fact that a crazed knifeman was on the loose, then he was in fact back to being his usual egotistical self. House soon settled back onto his pillows and was asleep once again.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but was shocked to find none other than Lucas occupying Wilson's seat.

"What have you done with Wilson?" House said quietly in a whining voice. Lucas twitched in surprise, obviously not having been paying attention to what was going on.

"House." he said. He surveyed the doctor. In all honesty, he looked pretty beat up, and his face seemed scrunched in pain.

"I just came to say," he paused for a moment, "she's all yours."

House thought about coming up with some nasty retort, but then stopped remembering that he had once considered this guy almost a friend. "I'm sorry." He said, though in reality he was far from sorry.

"No man, its her loss, it just wasn't right, so I ended it. I should probably go before she shows up," he added, heading out the door. As he left he mumbled some comment about being a free man now, but House was still focusing on Lucas's words.

Moments later, someone else walked in. He didn't want to move his head, as his entire body was still screaming in pain, but instead waited until Cuddy seated herself next to him. She immediately noticed his brooding glare.

"House, you okay?" she questioned.

"You told me, you broke up with him! He broke up with you." He spat angrily, followed by a coughing bout.

"How-How'd you know that?" Cuddy said. He cleared his throat to continue his angry tirade, but she cut him off. "Look House, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She paused for a moment but then continued. "I don't have any more excuses. If he hadn't broken up with me I probably would have stayed with him. You know why? Because I was afraid, so afraid. If we try this and mess everything up, then I loose you for good. I guess I didn't realize I was pushing you away so much that I was already going to lose you anyway." She froze, realizing how much she had said, how much she had implied. She tried to read House's expression, but it was impossible. Slowly he gave a tiny nod. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was acceptance. She reached out and gently held his hand. His fingers moved even more deliberately as they slowly closed around hers. Day faded to night, and for the first time in a long time, House wasn't alone.


End file.
